warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowed Paths
Blurb Four cats from VineClan, FrostClan, IvyClan, and ThunderClan must come together and stop evil from ruining their lives, and one cat's breath may their last. FrostClan Leader: Dragonstar-toiseshell she-cat,blue-green eyes Deputy: Lighningheart-pale orange she-cat with yellow stripes Medince Cat: Fire-eyes-orange she-cat (Lightningheart's kit) Apprentice: Whitestripes-black tom with white chest and stripes (Dragonstar's kit) Warriors Shadowpelt-light black tom Apprentice: Flamepaw Goldentail-yellow she-cat green eyes Snowfrost-white she-cat with green eyes Eagle-eyes-brown tom with white head and paws (Sunleaf's mate) Dewfeather-pale blue and gray she-cat with green eyes Ivythorn-gray tom Liontail-golden tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Leafpaw Graypelt-gray tom Apprentices Leafpaw-pale gray tom with green eyes (Flamepaw's brother) Flamepaw-ginger tom with yellow eyes Queens Sunleaf-redish orange she-cat (mother of Flamepaw and Leafpaw) Kits: Dewkit-blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes Firekit-orange tom with green eyes Flamepelt - orange queen (expecting Graypelt's kits) Elders Fireclaw-old she-cat Firestorm-orange she-cat Cats outside clans Blizzard-a white tom that loves to kill for fun, doesn't age very fast VineClan :Leader:Flamestar - a jet black she-cat with flame-like patterns on her legs :Deputy: Winterleaf - a white tom :Med. Cat:Skyleaf - brown tom with amber eyes Warriors Winterfrost-white tom Leaf-fur-pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes Suncloud-orange she-cat Elders Vineheart-blue-green she-cat (formerly Vinestar) United Cats :Cloudstar - a fluffy white she-cat (7 lives left) :Leafstar - a light gray tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes (9 lives left) :Waterwhisker - a blue-gray tom with amber eyes (Cloudstar's kin) :Dragonstar (6 lives left) :Flamestar (8 lives left) Chapter One The Battle Waterwhisker looked at Dragonstar and Leafstar back and forth. "Blizzard killed my mother, but why would kill Morningstar and try to kill Flamestar. I mean they live nowhere near Thunderclan." Flamestar looked at Waterwhisker. "I think because she was leader and now I am leader. He doesn't like the clans, he told me that before I lost my first life." Cloudstar nodded. "He killed my father and my mate, Starlingwing, he was deputy." Dragonstar looked in the distance and saw a white cat hurtling towards them. "Blizzard's already here." Dragonstar leaped to the side of Leafstar. Blizzard looked at Dragonstar with a happy look. Waterwhisker looked at Cloudstar and sighed. "Will this ever end?" Cloudstar put her tail on Waterwhisker's shoulder. "It will, I promise." Waterwhisker nodded at looked at Dragonstar and Leafstar. "We are more powerful than them anyway." Cloudstar looked Dragonstar in the eyes and nodded. "And Dragonstar's doom is coming closer." Waterwhisker watched as three cats ripped Dragonstar's throat, four other pinned down Leafstar and Flamestar. "Cloudstar, come on!" shouted Waterwhisker. He dug his claws into a gray tabby's ears and kicked the toms belly at full-force. The tom let go of Flamestar and raked Waterwhisker's paw. Waterwhisker gasped as his broken paw started to as heal as the tom dug his claws into it. "Great StarClan, it's healed!" Waterwhisker looked the tom in the eyes and sliced his nose. The gray tom looked at him then ran towards Blizzard. "Master, Blizzard, you must kill Dragonstar at once." Blizzard leaped on Dragonstar and raked his claws down her belly. Blood streamed out and stained the ground. Dragonstar let out a screech of pain and sliced Blizzard's leg. "Waterwhisker, do something!" screeched Cloudstar. "You're a Medicne Cat!" "I was, but I don't have any herbs, only cobwebs." "You fool! It will stop the bleeding!" sreeched Flamestar. She looked at Blizzard with hate and anger and dug her claws into an orange she-cat's belly and ripped it open. The she-cat sreeched and fell limp on the ground. Leafstar stared and bit the gray tom's leg, causing him to trip and crush his skull on a boulder. Flamestar watched Cloudstar and Waterwhisker attack a golden cat. She looked in the sky and muttered, "StarClan, save us." As if the call had been answered Dragonstar belly sealed and Dragonstar kicked Blizzard's nose and sliced it. Leafstar looked at Flamestar and gasped. "Behind you!" Flamestsar turned around but was too late, being killed by Blizzard snaping her neck. Dragonstar gasped and looked at Leafstar. "Flamestar's, dead?" Chapter Two Into your Memories This is like a Flashback Chapter Waterwhisker saw a black kit running around, it had flame-colored paws just like Flamestar. I'm in Flamestar's memories! But...how? A gray tom watched the kit then slunk into the bushes with a bloody bundle of fur. The tom ripped the kit's belly and neck, killing it. This is horrible! Waterwhisker thought.Sick. The dimmed and yet a new one came in its place showing a jet black she-cat and the gray tom. The tom sliced Flamestar's belly and ran away, blood in his tracks. "Who's this?" asked a voice. Waterwhisker turned around and was face-to-face with the tom. The gray tom smiled and sliced Waterwhisker's throat and pushed him away from Flamestar's mind. "Looks like another cat can walk in other cat's mind's too." Waterwhisker stared as the tom fanished in the silver mist ans saw something on his leg, a claw mark with a tuft of fur in it, jet black fur. "This is the tom who killed Frogkit!" The gray turned around and looked in Waterwhisker's amber eyes. "You can't know!" "I do know." The gray tom raked Waterwhisker's belly and whispered to him, "My name is Tornado." Waterwhisker saw Flamestar's body and Dragonstar's side by side. I'm in the future! He gasped when he saw one body, a gray-blue one. I'm dead...too? Chapter Three Path of Secrets Waterwhisker opened his eyes and saw Flamestar on the ground. "Is she okay?" he asked. Cloudstar jumped. "Waterwhisker! We thought you went to StarClan! Flamestar's alive, but we think she might go on soon." "And we hope she doesn't, the whole point of this was the save Flamestar." meowed Dragonstar. Waterwhisker looked at her and sighed. "You are alive!" he meowed with joy, and a little too much. Waterwhisker loved Dragonstar ever since he layed eyes on her he knew she had a mate. "Thanks Waterwhisker. A good thing Flamestar spoke up too, if she didn't tell you that cobwebs would work I'd be dead." Flamestar stired and put her head up and saw her mate's body, forgeting VineClan was there. "Winterfrost! He's dead!" she cried. Dragonstar looked and saw white fur, bloody, on the ground. "I'll go get him!" meowed Leafstar and she bouned over to the body and brought him back. "He's alive, Flamestar." Leafstar meowed. Dragonstar meowed, "I'll get moss!" Waterwhisker pricked up his ears as they grew hot. "I'll come too!" Dragonstar shrugged and motioned with her tail to follow her. "Waterwhisker, why did you du this?" Dragonstar asked as the padded through the forest. "Because, I love you Dragonstar, I can't help it!" Dragonstar looked at him and sighed. "I think I love you too, but Icefur would hate me for this." Waterwhisker looked at Dragonstar with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Dragonstar, truely, but what if Icefur is happy that you're happy?" "And what if he's not?!" cried Dragonstar. Waterwhisker put his paw on Dragnstar's tail to stop her. "Ow! Waterhisker-!" Your paw is healed!" she meowed. Waterwhisker nodded. "So I'm not a Med. Cat anymore, I can have kits." "Waterwhisker, that doesn't mean I'll be your mate!" meowed Dragonstar. "But it means you could be!" meowed Waterwhisker. Dragonstar sighed and padded by Waterwhisker. "I think, I think I love you!" she cried and touched her nose to his. Waterwhisker's ears and muzzle grew hot as he padded back. "Dragonstar, will you be my mate?" Dragonstar looked at Waterwhisker with sad eyes. "I can't, I love Icefur and he'll be my only true love, I'm sorry." Waterwhisker looked at Dragonstar then backed away, tears swimming in his eyes. "It's true! FrostClan cats are this evil!" Waterwhisker ran back to camp and Dragonstar sighed. "I wish I could be his mate, I wish." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dragonstar padded back to camp with moss in her paws and remembered her days as an apprentice she just wished Flamepelt was here. Waterwhisker stared at her with anger in his gaze. I wonder if Icefur had friends like this. Dragonstar thought. Leafstar padded up to Dragonstar and put a paw on her tail. "Dragonstar, Cloudstar lost a life, that means you're going to die." Dragonstar froze and looked and Flamestar. Her breathing was getting better but as Dragonstar looked at her she saw a clump of white fur and gasped. "Blizzard knows about the prophecy, he's using it to kill me!" Chapter Four Blizzard's Return Dragonstar watched as Cloudstar and Waterwhisker talked by the fern bush, Waterwhisker gave her angry looked as she passed. "I'm worried about him." she meowed to Leafstar. Leafstar nodded. "He's been in a foul mood since he came out of the forest, why?" Dragonstar sighed and told Leafstar about the moment in the forest with him. Leafstar nodded in understanding. "Waterwhisker's been mooning over you sinse he layed eyes on you, I'm not suprised." Dragonstar looked at Cloudstar and Leafstar with sadness in her gaze. "Leafstar, this is my last life." her meowed sadly. Leafstar looked at her friend and put her muzzle on her head. "I thought this was the case. I'll never forget you after you lose this one." Dragonstar nodded. "Nor you, friend." A flash of white scraped the ground and sliced Dragonstar throat, twice. Leafstar gasped and meowed, "Blizzard." Cloudstar shot up and pounced on Blizzard's tail, stopping him. "Dragonstar!" cried Waterwhisker. Blizzard looked at Dragonstar's limp body and smiled. "My work here in done." Blizzard leaped away from the camp and padded off in the distance. Leafstar stared at Dragonstar's body and screeched, " No! Dragonstar!" Cloudstar and Flamestsr padded by the leader's dead body and let out wails of sorrow. Waterwhisker watched from a distance but Leafstar still saw his eyes clouded in sorrow.Dragonstar, why must you leave us now? Blizzard is still a risk! As StarClan answered her a whisper meowed in her ears. "It's not over yet." Leafstar looked up at the sky and stared at it. "Dragonstar... you're not dead?" she meowed out loud. Cloudstar looked at Dragonstar's body a last time and meowed, "We will kill Blizzard for you, promise." Waterwhisker looked at Dragonstar then Leafstar. "I told her she was evil before this, now she's dead!" Leastar looked at Waterwhisker and sighed. "Love hurts, we all know that." Chapter Five Promises Leafwhisker padded though the Blood Forest and saw Dragonheart right by her. "Dragonheart, how do we get out!" Dragonhearty shrugged and padded back till a whhite tom came and stopped her. "I'm Blizzard, and I will be your doom!" Leafwhisker screeched and ran the other way untill the forest was sucked in blood. Blizzard...Dragonheart... I'm in the past! Leafstar thought. Blood filled her paws and blood pours out of her mouth and ears. Blizzard! I'm his next target! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Leafstar shot up and panted till Cloudstar padded in. "What's wrong?" she asked. Leafstar shook her head. "Nothing." Cloudstar shrugged and padded out to hunt. Leafstar looked at the clearing and shook her head. Dragonstar should be with us. she thought. Waterwhisker padded out of his den and blinked at the forest. "I'll go hunt." he meowed. Cloudstar nodded and padded by him. "I'll get herbs." she meowed as Flamestar padded outside. Flamestar looked at Dragonstar's body and then Leafstar. "I'm very sorry, I know she was your friend." Leafstar nodded. "I'll miss her, just like my sisters." Flamestsr dipped her head. "My brother was killed by Blizzard, my leader too." Leafstar nodded. "As was my leader and deputy." "Waterwhisker seems to watch you now, I think he loves you." "What! But he loves Dragonstar!" "He loved her." "And I'm just a replacment!" "You've never had a mate, maybe it's time." "Flamestar, I'll never have a mate, never!" "Well, it isn't my heart you're breaking." meowed Flamestar. "I'll asked him when he gets back." promised Leafstar. Flamestar stared at the forest. "He's back." Waterwhisker and Cloudstar padded out of the forest and put down the mice and squirrels. "Waterwhisker," meowed Leafstar. "I need to talk to you." Waterwhisker shrugged and followed her in the forest. Flamestar smirked and padded by Cloudstar. "They'd be a great couple." Cloudstar nodded and looked at her. "How'd you know Waterwhisker loved Leafstar?" "I know things." meowed Flamestar and padded away. "I know things." Chapter Six Dreams of Destiny Cloudstar watched Waterwhisker and Leafstar stare at the moon, tails entwined. I wish Starlingwing was still here, she thought. Leafstar whispered something in Waterwhisker's ear and a smile spread across his face. "Looks like somebody broke a promise." meowed Flamestar. "What promise?" "That Leafstar wouldn't have a mate." giggled Flamestar. "Busted." Cloudstar stiffled a mrrow of laughter. "We haven't had this much fun since we started our journey." remarked Cloudstar. Leafstar looked back at them ans smiled. Flamestar sighed and padded toward the forest. "I'm hunting." she meowed. Cloudstar followed her and meowed, "Me too." Flamestar nodded and jumped on the Big Trunk. "Leafstar gonna have kits, I can feel it." meowed Flamestar. "Yeah, just look at Waterwhisker's face, so happy." meowed Cloudstar as her pricked her ears to listen for any prey. "A have a feeling Waterwhisker still loves Dragonstar though, he mutters in his sleep about her scent." giggled Cloudstar. "Two toms padded after me a while back when I was an apprentice. Bumblestripe and Starlingwing, I could figure out which one I loved best at the time but then I came to love Starlingwing as a became a warrior." Flamestar nodded as she caught a mouse. "Winterfrost, I loved him the moment I layed eyes on him but a different tom was mooning over me, Snakefang. I stared at Winterfrost with a drooling look, I when where he went, ate where he went, you get the idea." Cloudstar stiffled a mrrow of laughter and padded on. Leafstar bounded though the brush and ferns. "Blizzard's back, and he took one of my lives!" Cloudstar looked in horror at Flamestar. "Come on!" Cloudstar, Leafstar, and Flamestar raced through the bush and saw Blizzard crouched over Dragonstar's body. "I'll be taking this." he meowed and ran towards two cats with gray pelts. Waterwhisker stared at them and cried, "Tornado and Crow." Chapter Seven Blood's Revenge Waterwhisker watched Leafstar and Cloudstar talk to other and give him scared looks. They are going to hunt down Blizzard, I just know it, Waterwhisker thought. Waterwhisker remember how bravely Dragonstar fought Blizzard to save her friends. Waterwhisker looked at Flamestar and saw her packing moss and herbs from the Medicne Den. "We really are leaving." he meowed. Leafstar shook her head. "We're leaving and you're staying here." Waterwhisker looked at her in shock. "What! But I can fight too!" "Waterwhisker," meowed Cloudstar, "You only just became a warrior, you still have fighting skills to learn." Waterwhisker looked at her with anger and leaped on her and slit her throat. "Great StarClan! Waterwhisker, why?" gasped Leafstar. Waterwhisker looked down at his paws and whispered, "I, I don't know." Leafstar looked away from her mate and padded by Flamestar and whispered something in her friend's ear. Flamestar nodded in understanding and padded over by Waterwhisker. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Waterwhisker looked up at her and stalked away from his friends. Flamestar looked at Cloudstar and put cobwebs and wet moss by her throat. Waterwhisker looked back at his sister and prayed that she would be okay. Leafstar looked at Waterwhisker with sad eyes and turned away from him. Chapter Eight What I've Done * This chapter is named for Linkin Park's What I've Done love that song :P Waterwhisker looked at his paws and saw fresh blood on them, his sisters blood. Tears rolled down his muzzle onto the ground. "Cloudstar, I hate myself now, please forgive me!" WAterwhisker looked at the moon and looked at Silver Pelt. "StarClan, please forgive me!" he screamed. A wave crashed on him, water surged through his ears and mouth at full-force. "StarClan, you..... hate me?" A silver cat with bright amber eyes looked at him in happiness. "Waterwhisker, I'll never forget the wonderful things that you done to help, just ask for forgiveness." "Lionstar! Thank you." The cat smiled and faded away in the sky. "Cinderstar, help me." Waterwhisker padded back towards the camp and sighed. He remembered that Dragonstar was in StarClan now, maybe that he'd see her. "Dragonstar!" he called out. Cinderstar looked at him from Silver Pelt. "She's not here in StarClan, somewhere else." "She's alive!" gasped Waterwhisker. Cinderstar nodded. "She's alive." Waterwhisker looked at Cinderstar in hope but shook it away. "Icecloud is my true love, I love her and no one else." Cinderstar nodded. "I know, things like that happen. The key is to follow your heart." Waterwhisker nodded. I'll do that. he thought. I'll do that. _- - _ -,-- - -------- Flamestar looked up as she saw Waterwhisker. "We're raiding Blizzard's camp soon, care to join?" Waterwhisker nodded. "I'll come, I'll do anything for Icecloud." Cloudstar gaspedf as Waterwhisker came out. "You remembered her!" Waterwhisker nodded. "I'm sorry, Leafstar, but Icecloud was my only love." Leafstar stood there with her mouth open then slowly nodded. "Dragonstar would like that." Waterwhisker paused. "Dragonstar she's alive." Chapter Nine A Ray of Hope Cloudstar watched as she saw Leafstar looking at the moon then at the ground. "But," she started, "If Dragonstar's alive then the prophecy can't come true." "What prophecy?" "This one, but only I got it, The Bravest Warrior can fall in the mighty Blizzard's hands, the Dragon will fall for the last time and peace will never come." "Dragonstar dies?" "Yes." "But then maybe peace will not fade away." Leafstar shook her head. "Peace will never stay if Blizzard is still here." "I wish Dragonstar was here, she could help." "Well there goes our ray of hope." sighed Leafstar. "Huh?" Then Cloudstar saw a limp pile of multicolored fur. "Great, a new body of a clan leader." sighed Cloudstar. "Cloudstar make that two." meowed Waterwhisker. Cloudstar saw Flamestar's body and groaned. "Great StarClan!" Waterwhisker looked at the black matted fur and saw a gray streak of fur. "Blizzard didn't kill her." Cloudstar meowed, "Tornado did." Waterwhisker looked at her then at the horizon. "No, no my doom is coming! Leafstar, Cloudstar, I saw the future, in it I die with Flamestar and Dragonstar, side by side and everyone knows you can't change the future." "No," meowed Cloudstar, "You can change it, Dragonstar, if she's not dead then we need to attack tonight." Leafstar nodded. "For Flamestar!" she cried. Waterwhisker and Cloudstar looked at each other and nodded, "For Flamestar." A gray tom watched them with anger. "Well, I'll be attacking first." he whispered, "Don't you agree, Dragonstar?" The she-cat stared at him with anger. "I'll kill you," she whispered, "I'll kill you before you can!" Chapter Ten Hope Never Comes Without Death (another flashback chapter) Dragonstar looked at the cave and saw blood around the walls. "But, I'm dead." her meowed to herself, "How can I be here?" She looked at the scar on her neck and saw blood in her fur. "I've been it a battle and I fell asleep, but for how long?" She saw blood and white-gray fur by the cave opening. "Blizzard lives here." she cried. A lump of gray fur caught her eye as she looked at the cave. "Who're you?" "I'm Tornado." the tom growled. Dragonstar nodded and looked at the cave's opening. "Will you help me got up of here?" The tom nodded and motioned with his tail. "Follow me." Dragonstar tried to get up but then fell back on the rough ground. "I can't get up!" she meowed. The tom glared and she and took his paw and shoved her body to the cave's opened. "Ouch!! You nearly kiled me!" That was true since her ribs were showing and her underside of badly cut and dirty. The tom growled and padded away. "Fine, stay their and ddie, like I care." Dragonstar glared and him and slowly fell asleep. Chapter Eleven Home Cloudstar looked at the horizon and sighed. Blizzard would be back any day now, seeking revenge. Waterwhisker padded up by her and licked her ear. "Soon we'll go home." "Yes, soon." "Dragonstar, she's lost her mind, her wants to kill me." meowed Waterwhisker. "Well, she's still our friend." Cloudstar's ears pricked up and Waterwhisker saw Blizzard and Tornado coming down towards them. "We fight." Leafstar meoed and ran towards Blizzard, knocking him over. WAterwhisker lunged at Tornadoand bit his throat, in a matter of heartbeats the gray tom passed out. Waterwhisker glared at Blizzard and scratched his side. Blizzard bit Cloudstar's leg ands scratched her face. Leafstar tore Blizzard's throat and blood came gushing out. Leafstar looked pleased. "That's for killing Flamestar." Blizzard's limp body fell on the ground and Waterwhisker looked in amazment. "We killed Blizzard." "I guess we'll be going home then." Leafstar meowed. The Ending '*sighs* That took awhile. The next series is Set 2 called Fallen to Dust. The first story in the series is Omens of the Fallen. -Leafwhisker 23:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions